Shower Thoughts
by Apocalypse Betty
Summary: Takes place right after the events of Zombie Island. Daphne has a hard time coping with the events on Moonscar Island. Warning: Rated M for sexual themed content. Sequel to Don't Say It.


Summary: Takes place after the events of Zombie Island. Daphne has a hard time dealing with the recent traumatic events on Moonscar Island.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I'm just adding my own personal touch.

Warning: Rated M for sexual content.

The lock on the hotel door clicked shut as Daphne dropped the mystery machine's key on the table. So lost in thought was she that she didnt notice the key had missed the table and flopped to the floor.

The gang had just returned to the mainland from Moonscar Island, and Daphne had never been so happy to be out of a swamp. They had all gone out for the night and celebrated. Even though the general mood was light and airy, Daphne couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. If it hadn't been for her tv show…would she have been so adament that they follow Lena?

She started unbuttoning her purple suit jacket and kicked off her high heels. What she needed was a good hot shower to clear her mind.

XXXXX

Fred waved Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma bye at the hotel bar and walked down the hallway looking for his room. Daphne had barely touched her dinner and when Shaggy was telling the gang of his various survival techniques on Moonscar Island, Daphne remained silent and distant. She seemed so distracted.

Fred let himself into the room and immediately noticed Daphne's clothes in a pile by the bathroom. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again and opened the door slowly, "Daph?"

Fred found her standing naked in the corner of the steamy shower, facing away from him. He watched from the doorway quietly as she stood still, the water running over her soaked hair and back. It was then he noticed the soft hitching of her breathing. She was crying.

Soundlessly, Fred stripped down and stepped into the shower. He ignored the spray hitting his chest, as he gently turned Daphne around to face him.

She bit her lower lip and avoided meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry I left dinner early, it's just…everything that we went through is really hitting me. We could have died, Fred. You could have died."

Fred moved his hands to her face, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "We didn't die Daphne. We made it out fine."

Daphne closed her eyes at his words. Fred pressed his nose to her nose, before moving to kiss her lips, but she turned from him. "If anything would have happened to you or the gang…it would have been all my fault. And for what? A damn tv show? Ratings?"

Fred ran his fingers through her wet hair, letting her vent her fears, "You didn't force anyone, Daph. No chains or buckles. And I sure as hell came on my own accord."

Daphne huffed, "That's just because you thought Lena was cute."

Fred grinned, "She _was_ photogenic." Daphne's eye's narrowed and Fred continued, "You know, you should have asked Lena and Simone if they needed help with publicity. You would have made a stunning cat creature."

Daphne laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was simple and chaste at first, but she insisted on deepening the kiss and nipped at his bottom lip.

Fred roamed over her slick back, around her midriff, and across her firm breasts. Daphne took his hands and moved them to her hips, hinting that she wanted him to lift her. He did so, while Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist. The flow of the water around them, as well as her position against the tile wall made it easy for Fred to enter her.

Fred held her still before moving, lying his head on her neck and whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

His breath on her neck made her shiver, despite the warm water. Daphne had started to slip against the wall and reached up above her head with one hand to grasp the shampoo shelf. With her other hand she pulled Fred's face closer, "Are you sure, Freddie?"

"Yes," he grunted. They moved in silence against each other, the only noise being the water cascading around them. He was close and his body was straining, his thrusts becoming less refined. She could feel him struggling to hold her to the wall. He moved in to kiss her but she shook her head.

Her orgasm was near too and it took effort for her to speak, but she needed to say it. She didn't want to give in until he heard this, "I…I can't lose you."

"Daphne," he groaned, "You won't."

"Promise me, Freddie." Daphne let her head fall back against the tile wall.

Fred was panting, trying to get out the words she so desperately wanted to hear but he was so so close and his brain wasn't focusing on language skills. His fingers dug into Daphne's hips. He leaned forward and bit her ear lovingly with his teeth and whispered, "Never ever."

When Daphne came, the pleasure was all-encompassing, seeping deep inside her and comforting her fears. Fred buried his face into her hair and rode the waves with her. He kissed her as she came down from her heights and slowly slid them both down to the shower floor.

After a few mintues listening to the water run, Fred chuckled, "You know, I was right in the end."

Daphne quirked an eyebrow, "Right about what?"

Fred smiled, "Lena's cooking really _was _super natural."

Daphne giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "You are so corny."


End file.
